


夜有所梦

by Almighty_Oslo



Category: C-Pop
Genre: Hinskenny - Freeform, M/M, 相敬如斌
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almighty_Oslo/pseuds/Almighty_Oslo
Summary: 张敬轩做了一个梦。
Relationships: Cheung Hins/Kwan Kenny
Kudos: 13





	夜有所梦

张敬轩睁开眼睛坐起身，天光已经大亮，他感到一丝微妙的诡异。

很快这种感觉就被证实了。饭团跑进卧室，跳上床舔他的脸。他扭头确认日期是2020年12月31日，然后果断地掐了自己大腿一下，发现并不疼。

知道了这只是个逼真的梦境，他决定既来之则安之，抱着饭团揉了又揉。感受到主人不同寻常的热情的狗狗愉悦地发出一连串地轻吠。卧室门外传来了脚步声，穿戴整齐的关智斌出现在了门口。

“醒了就快去换衣服吧，再过半个小时得出门了。”

“去哪？”

“张敬轩先生你是不是睡糊涂了，今天我们订在那家新开的地中海餐厅吃午饭，昨天晚上在我耳边说了五分钟有多期待的难道不是你？”

在他的记忆里可没有餐厅敢在疫情期间开业，看来这个梦中世界不止给他添了个饭团。他一边胡思乱想一边刷牙洗脸。顺便对着镜子数了数自己的鱼尾纹，发现一条都没有减少，暗暗抱怨为什么梦里都不让自己变年轻点。

他打开衣柜搭配好今天要穿的衣服，在这个梦中世界他的品味没有特别大的变化。关上柜门的时候他被关智斌专属小黑板上一篇从报纸上剪下来的文章吸引了目光。

这篇文章的配图是他们两个在Kenny is born演唱会上亲吻的照片 ，标题是Hins Kenny恋情公开，全港FF终成事实。

张敬轩惊的差点把手里的衣服掉到地上。他手忙脚乱地从床头柜上找到手机，搜索自己和关智斌的名字，发现他们的确在2019年9月14日关智斌红馆演唱会的最后向全世界出了柜。他打开自己的Ig，发现他自从公开之后几乎每周都在分享他和关智斌的生活日常，像是一起爬山，游泳，探店，或者在Avon的自拍。每一条都能收获上万的点赞，以及几千条羡慕祝福的评论，他还每次都会挑几条特别有趣的互动。

妈的，他想，果然是在梦里。

恍恍惚惚的张敬轩把自己收拾妥当，在门口换好鞋习惯性地伸手去够口罩，发现门口那个疫情期间用来专门挂口罩的挂钩消失了，在他脑子还没有转过来的时候，关智斌提着两袋东西走了过来。

“叫你前一晚放到车里你不听，又要我来提醒你带好给叔叔阿姨的东西。”

看张敬轩没反应，关智斌说：“不会吧大佬这个你都能忘？我们吃完中饭要去看叔叔阿姨，然后去TVB录跨年。走吧不走就晚了。”

张敬轩：“口罩……”

关智斌皱了皱眉：“你鼻炎又犯了吗？等等我去给你拿，好像是因为你衣柜满了所以放在了我的衣柜里……”

张敬轩摆摆手说不用了，他们一起出了门。关智斌开车，他坐在副驾上透过左边玻璃看熙熙攘攘的街上所有店都开着，几乎没有人戴口罩，想来把全世界都搅得一锅粥的疫情在梦里并不存在。

午饭后，见到现实生活中一年多没有见面的父母，张敬轩鼻头一酸，差点落下泪来。他父母未察觉任何异样，拉着他们俩说了一会儿话，以百年不变的“你看小关多健康儿子你要多运动”结尾。张敬轩没有露出不耐烦的表情，甚至还一口答应放过元旦假就去找健身教练，另外三人都感到一丝惊奇。

开车去TVB的路上，张敬轩假装不经意地问：“这次跨年晚会请到了谁？”

“祖儿，Steven，柏豪，waiting，阿诗，达明……”

“阿诗也来？”

“对呀，我之前也以为她不回来，她在内地赶场录综艺好忙的。但她说和祖儿好久没有同台过了所以把其他跨年场推了。”

“祖儿和阿诗关系好好哦。”张敬轩小心翼翼地说。

“二十年的朋友关系能不好吗？张轩你今天是不是没睡醒？”

“明哥和达叔还这么活跃真好，我60岁说不定香港人都不记得我了。”

“是啊，他们又在开巡演，又在出新歌，老板你再不捡起自己的歌手身份明年香港人都不记得你了你信不信？”

TVB晚会的后台空前的热闹，他看到了记忆里许多早已渐行渐远的面孔，整晚都在努力忍着眼泪。他和关智斌的预言书笑忘书合唱作为晚会零点前的压轴节目。一曲终了所有艺人走上台来跨年倒数，张敬轩感到眼前的世界渐渐模糊，梦要醒了。

张敬轩睁开眼睛坐起身，天还黑着，他拧亮床头灯，没有剪报，没有饭团，他回到了现实世界。

睡在一旁的关智斌迷迷糊糊地醒来，问他怎么了。

“没事，我只是做了一个梦。”

关智斌把爱人揽到怀里，轻拍着他的背。

“别怕，梦都是反的。”

**Author's Note:**

> 睡吧，梦里啥都有。


End file.
